cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
This is the master list of Skills in Cosrin that are considered functional. Combat Skills One Handed Weapons Use of weapons which require a single hand, such as short swords, daggers, maces, etc. Two Handed Weapons Use of weapons which require two hands, such as great swords, spears, etc. Missile Weapons Use of weapons which can attack without being advanced, such as bows, crossbows, etc. Unarmed Combat Use of one's empty hands as a weapon as well as special martial arts weapons, such as shurikens, nunchucks, etc. Bashing Weapon Expertise Bashing Weapon Expertise provides the wielder of a Bashing type weapon to strike creatures in such a way to penetrate through their defense more frequently. Piercing Weapon Expertise Piercing Weapon Expertise provides the wielder of a Piercing type weapon to strike creatures in such a way to penetrate through their defense more frequently. Slashing Weapon Expertise Slashing Weapon Expertise provides the wielder of a Slashing type weapon to strike creatures in such a way to penetrate through their defense more frequently. Physical Training This skill represents your body conditioning. The higher this skill is, the more HP you gain per level and the faster you recover lost HP when resting. Spiritual Karma This skill represents your mental and spiritual clarity. The higher this skill is, the more SP you gain per level and the faster you recover lost SP when resting. Note: Spiritual Karma determines the magic level of your hands when fighting unarmed. Dodging The Dodging skill increases your chances of evading an attack from a creature. Thus, a high Dodging skill will mean creatures miss you more often. Dodging does not affect the damage done by a successful attack. To reduce damage, wear armor or learn the Toughness skill. Toughness The Toughness skill allows your character to absorb damage received from creatures. A high Toughness allows an unarmored character to absorb damage as if they were armored. Note: The Toughness skill does not reduce your chances to be hit, just the damage you take when hit. The Dodging skill should be learned if you want to decrease your chances of being hit in combat. Spell Resistance The Spell Resistance skill increases your character's resistance to non-elemental attacks, which include effects like Energy Drain, Slow, Sleep, etc. The higher this skill, the less of an impact such attacks will have on you and the higher the chance of resisting them altogether. Resilience The Resilience skill increases your character's resistance to all forms of elemental attacks, which includes Fire, Cold, Electric, Poison, and Entangle. The higher this skill, the less damage you will take from such attacks and the higher the chance of resisting them altogether. Called Shot Called Shot allows you to take extra effort with a strike to attempt a very damaging attack. When you wish to use this skill, use the AIM command instead of the ATTACK command when attacking a creature. Called Shot has less accuracy and a slightly higher unbalanced time than a normal attack. Stunning Blow Stunning Blow represents your training in striking creatures in such a way as to cause them to be stunned or incapacitated. Whenever you strike a creature, your Stunning Blow chance is compared with the skill of the creature. If you succeed, the creature will be stunned temporarily. The duration depends on your skill and the difficulty of the creature. Multiple Attacks Multiple Attacks allows your character to instantly hit multiple times with one attack. The higher this skill, the higher the chance of a followup attack. * By default, characters can strike up to 2 times at once. * Fighters with a balanced one handed weapon can strike up to 3 times at once. * Berserkers with a balanced two handed weapon can strike up to 3 times at once. * Rangers with a balanced missile weapon can strike up to 3 times at once. * Thieves with a poisoned weapon can strike up to 3 times at once. * Battlemages with an enchanted weapon can strike up to 3 times at once. * Monks with bare hands or a blessed martial arts weapon can strike up to 5 times at once. Warcraft Warcraft represents your character's ability to strike at weaknesses in a creature's armor. The higher this skill, the more damage your character does when landing a blow. Stealth Stealth allows a character to hide in the shadows and move around undetected by creatures or players. When attacking from the shadows, you don't need to advance first. In addition, your accuracy and damage is increased when attacking from the shadows. Some creatures will spot you and reveal you, making you unhidden. Used in tandem with the Assassination skill. Assassination With the Assassination skill, if you strike a creature while hidden or invisible, there is a chance that you will instantly kill the monster in a single blow. Note: Only applies to One Handed Weapons, Two Handed Weapons, and Unarmed Combat. Magic Skills Magic Spell Use This ability allows you to cast spells in the Magic school, which covers spells that affect the body and mind. Magic is the primary school for a Wizard. Naturalism Spell Use This ability allows you to cast spells in the Naturalism school, which covers spells that heal the body and improve one's readiness for combat. Naturalism is the primary school for a Shaman. Sorcery Spell Use This ability allows you to cast spells in the Sorcery school, which covers spells that attack the body and plague the mind. Sorcery is the primary school for a Sorcerer. Group Spell Use This ability allows you to cast group spells, which affect people following you in your group. The higher this skill, the more people you can affect with your group spells. Note: Group Teleport is the only group spell that doesn't fall under this school. Item Skills Barter The Barter skill determines how much you pay for items that you buy and what price you get for items that you sell. A character with a high Barter skill will pay less to purchase items and make more money when selling items. When using the SHOW ITEMS command at a shop, you will see two numbers: the first one is the cost to you and the second number, in parentheses, is the base price before Barter. Thus, you can see just how well your barter skill is working. Lore The Lore skill helps you determine the special properties of an item when examined. Thus, if a player with a high Lore skill examines a magical dagger, they will have a higher chance of determining the full secrets of the item. Lore also helps you identify how powerful a monster truly is. Magical Dexterity The Magical Dexterity skill is used when a character uses a wand, rod, or staff. The higher this skill, the more likely it is that the item will function properly. Cabalistic Ability The Cabalistic Ability skill represents the character's ability to read scrolls. The higher this skill, the greater the chance that a character's use of a scroll will be successful. Arcana The Arcana skill is the ability to mix arcane components together to create runes and potions. Herbalism The Herbalism skill is the ability to mix herbs and seeds to create pastes. Armourer The Armourer skill is the ability to forge various armors. This skill also helps determine the value of armors when examined. Weaponsmithing The Weaponsmithing skill is the ability to forge various weapons. This skill also helps determine the value of weapons when examined. Jeweler The Jeweler skill is the ability to forge various pieces of jewelry. This skill also helps determine the value of jewelry when examined. Poisoning The Poisoning skill allows you to poison weapons in order to inflict additional poison damage on creatures during combat. The higher your Poisoning skill, the more damage the poison will inflict. To poison a weapon, hold the weapon in your right hand and type POISON. Or, if you wish to poison someone else's weapon, have them hold the weapon in their right hand and type POISON . You can alter the level of poisoning you apply by typing POISON # . Utility Skills Awareness The Awareness skill represents your character's perception of his surroundings. The higher this skill, the greater the probability that he will find secret doors when using the SEARCH command and find traps when using the EXAMINE command. Also, a SEARCH in a room will be more likely to reveal hidden characters. Pick Locks The Pick Locks skill is used when a player attempts to unlock a locked door or item. The higher the skill, the better the chance of success and a lesser unbalanced time afterwards. Pick Pockets If you are hidden or invisible, you can use the PICKPOCKET command to attempt to steal gold from a creature. Your chance of success is based on your Pick Pockets skill. You can also attempt to remove items from creatures by using the PICKITEM command. Riding This skill provides you with the ability to ride various mounts in the world of Cosrin. You will find that some mounts are much harder to ride than others. Once you have the correct skill level, you can use the MOUNT and DISMOUNT commands to ride it. Swimming The Swimming skill is checked when you attempt to move into water locations. If your skill is high enough, you are allowed to swim across these locations. If not high enough, you are not allowed to enter those locations unless you have some other method of traversing the water, like Levitate, Flying, or Water Walking. Drinking The Drinking skill allows you to drink alcohol without getting intoxicated. It is a purely cosmetic skill and can be raised simply by drinking alcohol: * Find a drink that causes you to be Plastered. * Drink said drink until you become Plastered. * Wait for the effect to wear off. * Repeat and switch to different drinks as needed to stay Plastered.